Alpha and Omega: The Bloody Walking Corpse
by CollinTheWolf91
Summary: Lilly and Garth decide to take a vacation and end up in Ludlow Maine, They find a place called the Pet Sematary. During their trip something goes wrong and Garth dies but comes back but he's not the same. Garth returns to Jasper Park and wreaks terror upon the area. Can anyone stop him? Read this horrifying book to find out. Note: There are more than four characters in this story.


Alpha and Omega: The Bloody Walking Corpse

By: Collin Wyman

At the den of Humphrey and Kate

Lilly ran for her life all the way from Maine. She was bloody and had a leg slash. "HELP!" she yelled. "Did you hear that? It sounded like… Lilly." Humphrey told Kate. Kate was fast asleep. Lilly yelled "HELP, PLEASE!" in a shaky voice. Kate woke to Lilly's screaming. "What is going on, why are you so bloody?" asked Kate. "G-Garth! He attacked m-me!" Lilly told Kate and Humphrey, Lilly explained. what had happened. "Garth is a walking corpse?!" said Kate. "But how?" asked Humphrey "I don't know how." Suddenly they heard a twig snap outside their den. They heard growling outside. Eyes looked in the den… A wolf jumped in the den and scratched Kate on the chest. Kate was bleeding. Humphrey looked at the mad wolf, it was Garth. "We gotta get out!" yelled Humphrey. The three dashed out of the den quickly. Kate lugged behind Lilly and Humphrey but still could keep up. Soon enough, Garth was out of sight.

A month earlier

The music of Kate and Humphrey's howls sailed through the air of night. "I'm getting tired" Kate told Humphrey. "Me too" replied Humphrey. Kate and Humphrey headed back to their den to rest. They cuddled up to one another. "Goodnight Humphrey" Kate said, "You too" replied Humphrey. The next day, when Humphrey woke up Kate was gone. In about an hour Kate came back with a caribou for the two of them to eat. As soon as Kate had eaten she went to rest. "Why are you so exhausted?" asked Humphrey. In an exhausted voice Kate answered "I had to drag the whole Caribou back to the den." After that Kate fell asleep. Humphery left the den to hang out with his friends.

At the den of Garth and Lilly

Lilly had awoken to the light of day when she noticed a pile of meat in front of her. She looked up, there stood Garth. "Thank you Garth!" said Lilly. "No problem" replied Garth. "I am getting tired of having to do stuff around here all the time I need a break." Garth told Lilly. "I am thinking of going on a vacation to a nearby area, it is a little far from here but we could make it there." "Where to?" asked Lilly "Maine" replied Garth. "Where is that?" asked Lilly. "Close to Canada" said Garth. "Let's go tell the others where we are going." After Garth had told the others where him and Lilly were going. They left Jasper Park and headed for Maine. It took a few days for them to get there but when they were finally there it was beautiful.

In Maine

When Lilly and Garth had made it to Maine, they were in a rural town in Ludlow. There they found an abandoned house to stay at. In a voice Lilly said, "This is very c-creepy". "There is no need to be scared Lilly, it is just a house." replied Garth. The two started to check out the outside area near the house. "A forest!" yelled Garth anxiously. As Lilly and Garth checked out the forest they saw a sign that read "Pet Sematary" They went into the area near the sign and found gravestones of pets. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" yelled Garth in horror when he saw a gravestone. On the gravestone he saw there laid a body part of a cat. "AHHH!" yelled Lilly as she ran away from the area. Garth followed. "What kind of fucked up person would do that?!" Garth asked Lilly "I don't know, a psychopath?" That night Lilly awoke to scratching sounds in the house. She looked down the hall and saw a cat. It hissed at her and ran off. Lilly told Garth about the Cat. "It is just a cat Lilly" Garth said in as tired voice. When they awoke the next day the two were very hungry. "What are we supposed to eat?" asked Lilly. "I don't know, berries I guess." replied Garth. As Lilly and Garth search for food the ended back up at the Pet Sematary. "Garth, I-I had a dream last night." "About what?" asked Garth. Lilly started telling Garth what happened.

In Lilly's dream

In the night Lilly awoke in the house to find that Garth was gone, Strange voices told Lilly "Don't cross the barrier". The voices told Lilly to go to the Pet Sematary. Lilly followed the voices' orders. "Don't cross that wall" a huge wall of fallen trees and twigs stood between the Pet Sematary and an unknown area. "Never cross that wall and bury someone behind it, they'll come back, but not the same." the voices told Lilly. Everything faded into darkness.

The faithful dusk

"Wow, that is pretty frightening" said Garth. Lilly and Garth decided to leave the Pet Sematary when Lilly heard… BANG! A gunshot rang out in Lilly's ears. She yelled, "RUN GARTH RUN!" Lilly looked back and saw Garth bleeding on the ground. Lilly bursted into tears. In Garth's last breath he said to Lilly "I will always love you Lilly" After that, Garth went silent. "NO!" Lilly cried out in grief. "Garth, Come back, please!" Lilly had decided to bury Garth in the part of the Pet Sematary where things come back. Lilly had tears in her eyes as she buried Garth. As Lilly cried herself to sleep that night she heard wood creaking in the house, she saw a silhouette of a wolf. "Garth!" she yelled in joy. "Garth what happened?" Garth looked fucked up, he had a deep gash in his head and had blood all over him. Lilly ran up to Garth. Garth growled and slashed her leg. Lilly was bleeding badly. She ran and ran far away from Maine.

At the den of Humphrey and Kate

"HELP!" Lilly yelled "Did you hear that? It sounded like… Lilly." Humphrey told Kate. Kate was fast asleep. Lilly yelled "HELP, PLEASE!" in a shaky voice. Kate awoke to Lilly's screaming. "What is going on, why are you so bloody?" asked Kate. "G-Garth! He attacked m-me!" Lilly told Kate and Humphrey, In Maine. There was a place we saw called the Pet Sematary Garth was shot and killed, I buried him at the Pet Sematary and, he came back, but not the same. "Garth is a walking corpse?!" said Kate in shock. "But how?" asked Humphrey "I don't know how, maybe spirits of the dead" Suddenly the three heard a twig snap outside their den. They heard growling outside. A pair of eyes looked in the den… A wolf jumped in the den and scratched Kate on the chest. Kate was bleeding. Humphrey looked at the mad wolf, it was Garth. "We gotta get out!" yelled Humphrey. The three dashed out of the den quickly. Kate lugged behind Lilly and Humphrey, Kate still could keep up. Soon enough, Garth was out of sight.

Lost in Jasper

When the three were gone from Garth they noticed their den was nowhere to be seen. "We have to tell Winston and Eve about this immediately!" said Kate. When the three had told Winston and Eve what happened The two were shocked. "How could Garth come back from the dead, it might have something to do with spirits" said Winston."I have to alert Tony about this immediately!" Winston headed off to tell Tony what happened. After Winston told Tony what had went up Tony was shocked.

Breaking the news

In the morning all the Western and Eastern wolves had gathered to hear the terrible news. Little did anyone know Garth was in the crowd ready to ambush, Can-do was listening to the news when he heard growling behind him, he looked back… Garth pounced on Can-do, Garth ripped out Can-do's throat, blood flew everywhere, His body laid lifelessly on the ground. Garth did it so quietly the others didn't notice. When the crowds cleared out Can-do's body was nowhere to be found. Very soon the wolves noticed Can-do was gone.

Back from the dead

That night Can-do was back in Jasper park but with a bloodthirsty appetite. Kate, Humphrey, and Lilly had found an empty den to stay at. The next day when Kate was looking for food she saw Mooch's dead body ripped open exposing his rib cage. Kate had decided to share what was rest of Mooch's body with Humphrey and Lilly for their survival. "Mooch is dead, we have to eat him" Kate told Humphrey and Lilly. Later news had spread that Can-do was back from the dead.

The rising body count

Many days passed and the body count had risen. Luckily, only two more wolves had been affected the same way Garth was. It was discovered the two more wolves that were affected were Hutch and Shakey. The only survivors of the attacks are, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Winston and Eve. The five had been staying in Winston and Eve's den. The next day when the five where searching for food they came across Hutch. Hutch charged Humphrey knocking him to the ground Eve bit Hutch on the leg, Hutch retaliated by knocking Eve to the ground and ripping her throat out. Eve died which sent Winston into a rage resulting in Winston killing Hutch with a bite so bad it left Hutch bleeding to death. Later at sunset the surviving four passed by Can-do and Shakey. The two double-teamed Winston which left Winston dead because of his inquiries. Kate was able to kill Shakey by charging him and skinning his head to the bone. Can-do escaped from them.

Last stand

That night Lilly, Humphrey, and Kate were near the canadian express when Can-do ambushed Lilly, Lilly was able to get Can-do knocked out. Kate then grabbed a rock and repeatedly smashed Can-do's head with it. When the three thought they were safe Garth came out of nowhere and knocked Lilly on the train tracks. Lilly was unable to get up. Humphery bit Garth's leg exposing the bone "That is for killing my friends!" yelled Humphery. Kate and Humphery fought as hard as they could against Garth. Garth was able to injure Kate and Humphery during the fight. "LILLY! NO!" yelled Kate. The canadian express sped on the tracks in the distance. Garth pounced on Lilly resulting in her to fall off of the train tracks. The train got closer and closer. When the train was where they were Garth was stuck on the tracks. When the train passed in revealed Garth had been cut in half by the train. Kate, Humphery, and Lilly were safe again. "Were safe now, nothing can get us" Suddenly Garth's torso reached out and grabbed Lilly and pulled her away into the darkness of the forest.


End file.
